


Vi möttes i drömmen

by Nilegnos



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilegnos/pseuds/Nilegnos
Summary: Handlingen tar sin början i TFA. Vi möter här Rey och Kylo som inte känner till varandras existens. Trots det är det som om ett magnetfält drar dem mot varandra och när de väl möts uppstår statiska laddningar.





	1. Våra drömmar

Det var under nattens mörkaste timme hon plötsligt satte sig upp. Ögonen vidöppna, pulsen så hög att hon hade svårt att urskilja något annat än de bultande slagen. Lakanet var fuktigt och hade snott sig runt hennes ben. Hon försökte urskilja skuggorna i rummet. Fanns någon härinne? Konturen av skuggan hon skymtat hade varit så skarp… Var det inte någon som nyss hade stått i mörkret och tryckt. Bevakat henne. Känslan av hur skuggorna nyss hade dragits till henne, lindat sig runt och nära inpå hennes hud, var svår att släppa. Mörkret sökte efter henne. Rey lät blicken vandra fram och tillbaka i det lilla utrymmet hon sov i. Här hade hon bott så länge hon kunde minnas och kunde utan svårigheter ta sig genom rummets alla vinklar och vrår i mörkret. Resterna av vad som en gång i tiden hade varit ett av imperiets ståtliga och fruktade krigsforndon bestod idag av inte mer än ett litet krypin som Rey tacksamt använde som hem. Här fick hon vara ifred. Mest på grund av att ATATn var sedan länge plundrad och tömd på allt av värde och det enda som återfanns var det sönderrostade plåtskalet och dess massiva dörr. Men det hårda ökenlandskapet som sträckte sig milslånga sträckor åt alla väderstreck var också betydelse faktorer som lät henne få ro från andra skrotletare och pundrare. Trots att det var natt var värmen på Jakku påtaglig. Rey satt kvar som fastfrusen på den smutsiga madrassen på golvet. Hade detta bara varit ännu en av hennes återkommande drömmar? Drömmarna hade börjat komma allt oftare och nu senaste veckan varje natt. Svettdroppen rann sakta ner för ryggraden och gav henne en rysning som fick vartenda hårstrå på kroppen att reagera. Vad fanns gömt i mörkret som inte verkade kunna få nog av henne? Hon frös. Ögonen värkte. Det var långt kvar innan solen skulle ge dagen dess ljus och hennes kropp skrek efter fler timmar sömn. Trots det satt hon kvar som om hon anade att nattens mörker inte var färdig med henne än. Hjärtat slog nu så hårt att hon var övertygad om att slagen hördes utanför hennes bröstkorg. Mycket sakta nästan omärkbart sträckte hon sig mot sin stav. Den kalla metallstaven hon alltid använde sig av i strid låg på golvet intill madrassen. Hon kunde känna den med fingertopparna. Då hörde hon hans röst.  
”Vem är du?”  
Handen tog ett stadigt grepp om staven och i en svepande rörelse reste hon sig upp och tittade med uppspärrade ögon mot rummets mörka hörn. Hon blinkade hårt som om synen skulle skärpas av det. Greppet kring staven var så hårt att hennes naglar skar in i huden. De viskande orden ekade i hennes huvud. Rösten tillhörde skuggorna. Rey väntade på något mer, men rösten hade redan lämnat rummet och hon var ensam kvar. Frågan hade ställt tyst som i en viskning men med en mörk röst, krävande på svar. Påstridig. Otålig. Hungrig efter en förklaring. Hennes huvud snurrade och illamåendet steg. Hungern brände fortfarande. Känslorna steg upp genom halsen som frätande syra, frätte sönder hålrummet ännu större. Skuggornas ord ekade om och om igen i hennes huvud och det sista hon gjorde innan orken att hålla sig vaken helt rann ur henne var att tyst viska till svar enda svar hon hade att ge.  
”Jag vet inte…”  
Kylo Ren satt i lugnet och väntade. Framför honom stod det som återstod av Darth Vaders mask. Hans morfars arv. Varje gång han gick in i det upplysta och avskalade rummet fylldes han av en ärofylld glöd. Det brann i hans bröst och smärtan fick hjärtat att slå hårdare. Han satt på stolen framför pelaren som höll upp den legendariska masken och fokuserade på smärtan. Rummet var fyllt av tystnad och mörkrets krafter låg som en tung dimma omkring honom. Trots att hans avsikt ikväll hade varit att meditera hade Kylo svårt att hålla fokus på sin andning. Första gången han hade hört de störande ljuden var flera veckor sedan. Rytmiska ljud. Knappt hörbara och mer som viskningar i natten men irriterande nog. Ilskan hade då växt till sig snabbt. Han hade rest sig så kraftfullt upp att stolen välts och masken varit nära att rasa ner från pelaren. Utanför rummet hade korridorerna varit folktomma och förutom bruset från lysrören, vilka gav de ändlösa gångarna sitt gula sken, var det alldeles stilla.   
Kylo andades nya djupa andetag. Försökte hitta i mörkrets trånga labyrint efter vägledning. Nävarna var knutna och vilade på kans ben.   
”Fokus” röt han åt sig själv.   
Men istället för att fokusera på glöden drogs tankarna åt de saknade ljuden. En törst hade väckts i hans kropp, något hans förnuft inte kunde förklara eller sluta sig ifrån. Hans tankar kretsade nu ständigt kring ljuden som hördes om natten. Ljuden som bara han verkade kunna höra. De som i början hade drivit honom galen hade nu trängt in i hans inre och blivit en drog. De fyllde honom med en ny slags styrka han aldrig känns förut. Något som spred sig från bröstkorgen och ända ut till fingerspetsarna. Hans hjärta slog ett extraslag… Där! Han hörde något. Ljuden hördes tydligare ikväll än tidigare. De hade sakta förstärkts för varje natt. Ett meditativt lugn föll över honom nu när de rytmiska vågorna studsade mot hans trumhinnor. Han blundade och försökte visualisera vågländernas form och färg. Han ville veta vilken kraft som kunde nå honom med dessa pulserande och stärkande vågor. Vem var det som gav honom näring? Tanken på att inte hitta svaret i natt heller fick honom att dyka djupare in i tunneln, omringad av kolsvarta kalla ridåer. Det var då han såg något oskarpt och suddigt ligga alldeles omringad av skuggor på golvet långt framför sig. Blodet pulserade kraftigt i hans vener när hjärtslagen ökade takt. Hans kropp fumlade i mörkret, snubblade sig fram mot målet, som om synen berusat honom. Golvet sviktade en aning och Kylo stannade tvärt. Han kände inte alls igen sig längre. Luften i rummet var varm, torr och… smutsig. Lukten var obekant för honom. Här hade han definitivt aldrig varit förut. De tysta men välbekanta rytmiska ljuden var det enda som hördes i det trånga rummet. Andetag. Han anade kvinnliga former på den bröstkorg som rörde sig upp och ner under lakanet. Det var henne han hade hört. Han höll sig nära väggen, intill skuggorna men drog sig försiktigt närmare och andades in. Hennes lukt gav honom en rystning av välbehag och fick håret på armarna att resa sig. Kylo sträckte sig försiktigt fram. Det kändes som om ett energifält omringade kvinnan. Luften kring henne var laddad med elektroder som kittlade hans hud även genom de svarta läderhandskarna. Han var så nära henne nu att han hade kunnat stryka undan håret för hennes ansikte bara för att få en snabb titt hur hon såg ut. Vem hon var. Plötsligt hördes ett skrik och mer än så hann Kylo inte uppfatta. Av choken hade han förflyttats tillbaka till stolen i rummet. Hans högra hand fortfarande utsträckt suktande efter svaret. Hans andra hårt knuten vilades på hans ben. Hjälmen stirrade på honom. Munnen var torr och han hade svårt att svälja. Vad det nu än var han hade upplevt hade han redan bestämt sig för att imorgon återuppleva det.


	2. Visa mig igen

Reys ögon sökte efter honom i mörkret men utan resultat. Precis som alla de hundratals gånger tidigare hade skuggan först fångat hennes intresse för att sedan röra och undersöka hennes tankar, läsa av hennes känslor och slutligen dykt in i henne. Smakat på henne. Det hade nu blivit en vana. Eller kanske en ovana. Rey hade skrikit sig hes ur drömmen, rest sig snabbt upp och utan någon föraning slagit i huvudet i våningssängen över sig. Ännu ett jack prydde hennes panna och det varma blodet rann sakta ner för hennes tinning. Hon sökte upp såret med sina darrande fingrar. Inte så djupt, tänkte hon. Hon skulle inte behöva sy den här gången. Fingrarna var inte de enda som darrade. Hela kroppen kändes ur balans. Kinderna blodsprängda av hetta. I natt hade han för första gången trätt fram ur skuggorna. Mannen vars röst hon tidigare hört… Mannen med frågan. Han krävde inte längre bara ett svar. Han var lång och bredaxlad, klädd i skuggornas toner och skymde ansiktet med en mörk mask. Trots den kunde hon känna hur hans blick intensivt hade sett rakt in i hennes. Utan tvekan eller försiktighet hade mörkret omkring honom gett sig på henne, tagit tag om hennes armar och ben och släpat fram henne tills hon låg vid hans fötter, nedtryckt mot det kalla golvet. Hon blev helt paralyserad av sin egen skräck och även av mörkrets krafter som både höll fast hennes lemmar i ett hårt grepp och som fyllde hennes lungor med glödande askmoln. Hettan i strupen omöjliggjorde det för henne att skrika efter hjälp. Han hukade sig sakta ner mot Rey utan att släppa henne med blicken. Alla försök att undslippa hans grepp var meningslösa och det enda hon egentligen hade lyckats med när hon hade tagit i allt hon kunde var att vrida bort blicken en aning. Hans handskklädda hand smekte ömt hennes kind och lämnade ett brännande elektriskt spår efter sig. Så här nära hade han aldrig kommit tidigare. Hon knep ihop ögonen men han fanns även i hennes tankar, i hennes inre. I mörkret bakom ögonlocken. Begrundade henne. Frågade henne tyst samma fråga om och om igen. Hjärtat rusade. Hon blinkade undan tårarna och vred ansiktet tillbaka mot honom. Hennes flämtningar blandades med hans lugna andetag. Det var just då hon hade vaknat och slagit sig blodig. Hade hon väckt de andra? Hon höll andan några sekunder för att försöka urskilja Finns andetag. Jo, från sängen över sig kunde hon höra tydliga snarkande andetag. Nu hörde hon även Han Solo och Chewbaka som sov en bit längre bort. Det var svårt att begripa att hon äntligen hade lyckats lämna Jakku. Efter mötet med Finn hade allt gått så snabbt. Med nöd och näppe hade de flytt First Orders anfall och med droiden BB8 och en karta föreställande vägen till Luke skywalker hade dem tre hamnat i händerna på Han Solo och Chewi. Hon satt fortfarande upp på sängkanten. Huvudet värkte men blodet hade stelnat. Hon blundade. Trots att hon inte hade någon aning om vilken del av universum hon nu befann sig i och trots att hon faktiskt var fast på skeppet Millenium Falcon med endast främlingar i sin närhet hade hon inte känt sig så levade och fri på väldigt länge. Hans röst fanns dock kvar i hennes inre. Det flimrade till för ögonen när hon blev påmind om blickarna han gett henne. Kanske var det smällen i pannan eller kanske var det tröttheten… oavsett vilket kunde Rey inte längre sitta upp. Yrseln tvingade henne ner i sängen igen. Hon blundade och lyssnade på hennes medresenärers snarkningar och lugnande andetag. Det dröjde inte länge innan nästa dröm kom. En annan av hennes återkommande drömmar. Drömmen om vågorna som kraftfullt slår mot branta klippor på en enslig ö någonstans i utkanten av universum.  
Blodet kokade i hans ådror. Kylo Ren svingade sitt lasersvärd vilt omkring sig och lämnade rummet ärrat av röda glödande spår av ilska. Med bestämda steg gick han mot skeppets kontrollrum. Fången hade torterats blodig och knappt varit vid medvetande när Kylo hade lämnat cellen. Liksom hans andra fångar hade Poe spänts fast och torterats i timmar. När smärtan till slut överskred gränsen hade Poe inte mäktat med att hålla honom utanför. Belåten över sin erövring hade Kylo dragit sig undan förhörsrummet med information om att kartan nu befanns sig i en BB droid på planeten Jakku. Men Poes plötsliga flykt med hjälp av förrädaren FN2187 mot planeten Jakku och därefter droiden högst oväntade spårlösa försvinnande från samma planet måste vara händelser sammankopplade på något sätt.  
”Hur kunde detta ske?” skrek Kylo och försökte genom sin mask få ögonkontakt med någon ansvarig på däck. Ingen vågade möta raseriet i hans blick.  
Han skulle inte få något svar från dem, så mycket förstod han. Han släckte sitt lasersvärd och hakade fast det i bältet. Jag måste fokusera, tänkte Kylo och blundade. Det var dags att söka efter planeten Jakku. Hans nu lugnare andetag ekade ut genom maskens förstärkande högtalare. Trots maskens mörka linser och att hans ögon egentligen var slutna bländades han av Jakkusolen. Värmen han kände var olidlig. Och lukten… Hade han besökt detta ingenmansland tidigare, på ett uppdrag? Så slog det honom plötsligt. Hon bodde här. Det blev nu svårt för honom att behärska sig och dölja ivern i rösten.  
”Finns det något mer att rapportera av droidens försvinnande från planeten Jakku?”  
”Ja…. Droiden tycks ha fått hjälp…….. av en kvinna”  
Vem är du egentligen frågade Kylo sitt inre samtidigt som han sakta med hjälp av kraften krossade strupen på ännu en officier. Känslan av välbehag spred ett leende på hans läppar innan han gick vidare till meditationsrummet. Han satte sig ner, sneglade på masken. Blicken fladdrade. Pulsen var hög. För hög.. Varför kände han såhär? Så fort han insett att kvinnan var involverad hade kroppen reagerat starkt. För starkt. Hans mörker drogs till henne, frestades av hennes dofter… hennes styrka… hennes ljus.  
”Förlåt mig. Jag känner det igen…. Dragningen till ljuset… Visa mig igen… Kraften av den mörka sidan….. Och ingenting ska stå i min väg….. Visa mig…. Morfar. Och jag ska avsluta, vad du påbörjade.


End file.
